Prince (Sands of Time)/Non-Canon
Warrior Within You Cannot Change Your Past The Prince reaches Kaileena and tries to convince her to come with him to the present. Kaileena refuses and attacks him. The Prince forces Kaileena into the present by pushing her in a portal. When the Prince kills Kaileena, the Dahaka appears and absorbs her being into his own. The Prince assumes, with Kaileena gone, he is free from the the monster's grasp.Prince of Persia: Warrior Within However, the Dahaka appears to attack him, only to take the Medallion of Time, the last relic of the Sands of Time. In doing so, the Prince realizes that he has achieved destroying the guardian of time and changing his fate as well. Relieved, the Prince boards his ship and prepares to go home. However, as he reaches Babylon, he finds his kingdom is under siege. The Forgotten Sands (PSP) The Prophecy of Ahihud The Prince returns to his kingdom and he finds out that many of his cousins have mysteriously disappeared. The culprit is a powerful fire spirit, Ahihud, who, legend has foretold, would eventually be defeated by a lonely hero with the blood of a king.Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (PSP) Knowing this, the evil spirit has been killing every man with royal blood to ensure its survival. The Prince is aided by a female spirit by the name of Helem, who offers to lead him to the one responsible for hurting his family in exchange for helping her free her sisters: Lamya, Najmah and Talah from imprisonment. The Forgotten Sands (Wii) The Kingdom of Izdihar in Izdihar.]] Sometime after the events in Azad, the Prince finds a female djinn named Zahra in a marketplace. With the promise of mastery over death, a princess, and a kingdom to call his own, the Prince purchases her and together they set out to find the Prince's new kingdom. After traveling through the wilderness for several months, Zahra reveals the kingdom of Izdihar. Using a shrine at the entrance of the kingdom, Zahra forges a bond between herself and the Prince, granting him immortality and access to her djinn magic.Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (Wii) As he explores his new kingdom, the Prince finds that it has been overrun by a plant called the Haoma. After unwittingly releasing a sorceress by drawing the sword that imprisoned her, the Prince is attacked by a massive creature, and the drawn sword breaks off in the creature's body. Zahra believes that the broken sword is the key to clearing the infestation, and they set off in pursuit of the creature. As they pursue the creature, the Prince encounters the freed sorceress, who claims that Zahra, having been driven from Izdihar long ago, cannot deliver on her promises. The sorceress later asks the Prince to join the Haoma, promising Izdihar, and eventually Persia and the world. The Prince refuses, and the sorceress vows that she will kill the Prince upon their next meeting. When pressed, Zahra reveals that her people were once charged with the protection of Izdihar, but they could not defend against the Haoma. The Prince eventually corners the creature in the palace, and offers to help the creature, or at least leave him be, if the beast surrenders the broken blade. The creature refuses, and the Prince kills it. As the creature dies, it reveals that it was the last sultan of Izdihar, and begs the Prince to save his daughter from the Haoma. Having recovered the blade, Zahra leads the Prince to a forge dedicated to the gods, which allows the Prince to repair the broken sword by proving himself worthy of wielding the power of the gods. After repairing the blade, the Prince and Zahra make their way to the heart of the Haoma, and confront the sorceress once more. After the Prince kills the Haoma, the sorceress collapses, revealing the princess of Izdihar, Nasreen. As the Haoma drags Izdihar into the sands in its death throes, a vine latches onto Nasreen, and the Prince passes his djinn powers to the princess to save her life. Zahra attempts to guide the Prince out of Izdihar, but is forced to warp the Prince back to the shrine where they first forged their bond. The Prince, not finding Zahra with him, sets off into the desert where Izdihar once stood, alone. The Forgotten Sands (DS) Abduction by the Cult The Prince is abducted by a Cult who brings the Prince to an ancient temple in Delhi, India and uses his sword, which houses the Djinn queen Razia, to obtain a blood sacrifice from him. Using the Prince's royal blood and Razia's Sand powers, the cult liberates an evil force locked in the temple, erasing the Prince's memory and stealing Razia's powers in the process. The temple collapses as the evil is freed, and the Prince falls into a pit.Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (DS) At the bottom, Razia's spirit leads the Prince to his weapon, and tells him that the ceremony he was abducted for is the reason why he doesn't remember anything. She informs him further that he is a prince, and that he and Razia are longtime friends, which the Prince believes. He decides to follow her instructions warily, as he doesn't remember anything himself. They escape from the bottom of the collapsed temple and Razia tells the Prince that their quest must be to hunt down and kill the three members of the cult who abducted them. The three cultists stole the Prince's memories and Razia's Sand powers during the ceremony and therefore mutated into gigantic Sand monsters.The Prince and Razia then set out across India to hunt down and kill the three cult members, which they succeed in doing. With all their powers and memories restored, they now set out to hunt down and kill resurrected leader of the cult, who is slowly conquering the world, starting with Babylon. They succeed in killing him, but at the cost of Razia's life. The Prince throws the sword in which Razia resided off of the top of a tower in Babylon, and it dissolves in the desert sand. References }} Category:Character Subpages